Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a carrier system for use with garments such as body armor vests.
Background of the Disclosure
Whether in police or security operations, military operations other than war, or combat, the need for ballistic resistant garments or body armor is well established. Body armor vests are garments with pouches that are adapted to contain pieces of ballistic armor. Ballistic armor generally comprises ceramic or metallic plates for the protection of portions of a wearer's body. The vests are often constructed of flexible fabric that is sufficiently durable for the contemplated application.
Body armor capable of offering enhanced protection from higher caliber projectiles or those protecting a greater amount of surface area of the body can be heavy. This load is borne entirely on the shoulders of the user.
Current body armor systems are typically adapted for the circumstances of use. For example, in policing embodiments, a body armor vest might be outfitted with various additional pockets, loops, or straps for carrying required policing equipment. The body armor vest is attractive as a carrier system because it frees the waist and legs of the individual, enabling a greater range of ambulatory activity. Additional gear such as backpacks, armament or mobile communication equipment are often carried on top of the body armor using shoulder straps thereby adding more load to the shoulders. Straps can also interfere with visibility, movement, and may need attention from the wearer if they break or need adjustment. Straps can also allow the load to be further from the wearer allowing the load to shift in difficult terrain.
A disadvantage of conventional body armor carrier systems is that it transfers much of the weight of the equipment, ammunition, etc., to the shoulders of the wearer. Of course, this is in addition to the weight of the armor or any shoulder born back pack. In some military applications, for example, the combined weight of armor and equipment may be 100 pounds or more. This arrangement can rapidly lead to fatigue and, in some cases, compression of the spine. Spinal compression or back injury has become common among some military personnel because of such great loads.
Some conventional efforts to address this have involved arches or similar supports cantilevered over the wearer's shoulders. Unfortunately, this approach can be unstable and may create a moment that works to apply a negative force to the abdomen.
It would be desirable to have a carrier system that enables a person wearing a ballistic vest freedom of movement for ambulatory activity without overloading the back or abdomen of the wearer. Further it would be desirable if the carrier system assisted in distributing other shoulder borne loads to the waist without the need for additional equipment.